


Alles aus Liebe

by eurydike



Series: Übersetzungen von forcryinoutlouds Merlin-Geschichten [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hat Merlin schon so tun sehen, als läge er auf dem Sterbebett, dabei hatte er nur einen Holzsplitter im Finger. Und er hat Merlin schon fast auf dem Sterbebett liegen und so tun sehen, als hätte er nur einen Kratzer. Arthur weiß, er sollte sich Sorgen machen, wenn Merlin sagt, es sei nichts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alles aus Liebe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Love That Binds Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542802) by [f0rcryin0utl0ud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Habe endlich angefangen, mir die vierte Staffel von "Merlin" anzusehen. Bis zu "Lamia" bin ich gekommen, dann musste ich aufhören. Die Ritter waren in dieser Folge so gemein zu Merlin, dass ich mich erst mal beruhigen musste. :( Diese Geschichte ist also meine Art der Wiedergutmachung. Ich entschuldige mich schon jetzt dafür, wie kitschig sie geworden ist.
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin: Ja, jetzt hat mich doch tatsächlich auch noch der Merlin-Fandom gepackt. Wer hätte es gedacht. Ich nicht. Aber so läuft's manchmal im Leben.

Zuerst fällt Arthur nicht auf, dass Merlin sich verändert hat, als sie, nachdem sie die Lamia getötet und die Ritter und Dorfbewohner von den Zaubern befreit haben, nach Camelot zurückkehren. Merlin ist frech wie immer, neckt Arthur, wie er das schon immer getan hat, und lässt Arthurs Neckereien seinerseits über sich ergehen. Er lächelt Gwen zu, grinst Gaius an; eigentlich, so denkt Arthur, benimmt sich Merlin wie immer.

Erst als er sieht, wie Merlin, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür und ihm halb zugewandt da steht, kaum merklich zusammenzuckt, als Leon plötzlich in Arthurs Sitzungsraum auftaucht und sich anmeldet, fällt es ihm auf. Arthur runzelt die Stirn, verwirrt von Merlins strahlendem Lächeln, das so offensichtlich gestellt ist, als er Leon zunickt. Arthur sieht aus dem Augenwinkel zu, wie Merlin einen Schritt zur Seite macht und um den Ritter herumgeht, um sich an Arthurs andere Seite zu begeben und Arthurs Kelch mit Wasser zu füllen. Leon erteilt Arthur Bericht über die täglichen Übungen und dem täglichen Rundgang und Arthur, der nur halb zuhört, nickt. „Danke, Leon“, sagt er und der Ritter verbeugt sich und schenkt Merlin ein kurzes Grinsen, bevor er sich zum Gehen wendet.

Obwohl er wissen will, was mit seinem Diener und Freund los ist, sagt Arthur nichts davon, was er gesehen hat, und sieht zu, wie Merlin im Zimmer umher flitzt, während Arthur die Berichte zu Ende liest. In den kommenden Tagen beobachtet er Merlin weiter und merkt, dass dessen Lächeln nicht mehr so strahlend ist wie vorher, dass er nur noch dann zum Übungsplatz kommt, wenn Arthur es ihm befiehlt, und selbst dann nur an der Seite steht, abseits der Ritter. Merkt, dass, wenn die Ritter versuchen, Merlin zu einem Besuch in der Taverne zu überreden, dieser immer mit gespielter Enttäuschung ablehnt (Merlin bringt meist Gaius als Entschuldigung hervor, doch Arthur ist sich sicher, dass Merlin manchmal auch keine Bedenken hat, den König als Grund dafür anzugeben, dass er sich den Rittern nicht für einen fröhlichen Abend anschließt.) Er weiß, dass den Rittern Merlins seltsames Verhalten ebenfalls aufgefallen ist. Die meisten von ihnen nehmen es verwirrt zur Kenntnis, Gwaine scheint frustriert.

Es braucht kein Genie, um darauf zu kommen, dass während der Sache mit der Lamia mehr vorgefallen sein muss, doch alle Befragungen seiner Ritter enden in einer Sackgasse, weil keiner sich daran erinnern kann, was passiert ist, nachdem sie verzaubert worden waren. Gwen weiß eindeutig mehr, aber sie weigert sich, ihm zu sagen, was es ist, die Lippen zusammengepresst und der Blick bestimmt, als sie ihm erklärt, sie hätte Merlin versprochen, nichts zu sagen. Dass, falls Arthur wissen möchte, was vorgefallen sei, ihm das nur Merlin sagen könne.

Dies jedoch ist einfacher gesagt als getan.

Merlin ist genauso verschlossen und zurückhaltend, wenn es darum geht, Arthur zu erzählen, was im Wald und in den Ruinen geschehen ist, während die Ritter unter dem Zauber der Lamia standen und Merlin und Gwen sich gezwungen sahen, sie entweder zurückzulassen oder ihnen zu folgen. Es dauert Tage, bis Arthur ihn weich gemacht hat. Merlin versucht es zur Ablenkung mit Witzen, aber Arthur bleibt still und sieht Merlin mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, bis Merlin den Kopf schüttelt und sich mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Lippen beißt, bevor er Arthur mit seinen tiefblauen Augen flehend ansieht. „Es ist nichts“, sagt er und Arthur macht eine höhnische Bemerkung und Merlin verdreht die Augen, als er anfügt: „Es spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Die Lamia ist tot, allen geht es gut. Belasst es bitte einfach dabei, Arthur.“

Arthur beißt die Zähne zusammen und kämpft gegen den Drang an, den Kelch an die Wand zu schmeißen (es ist Monate her, seit er in Merlins Anwesenheit mit Gegenständen um sich geworfen hat... Merlin damit beworfen hat, aber der Drang dazu ist da, wenn auch nur darum, weil Arthur meint, seinem Freund dadurch Vernunft eintrichtern zu können). „Es geht nicht _allen_ gut“, bringt Arthur mühsam hervor und starrt Merlin an, während dieser auf der anderen Seite des Raums einige von Arthurs Tuniken faltet. „ _Dir_ geht es nicht gut.“

Merlin lässt die Schultern sinken und blickt das Hemd in seiner Hand finster an. „Was macht es denn für einen Unterschied, etwas wieder hervorzuholen, das nicht mehr geändert werden kann und wogegen man nichts tun konnte?“, fragt er leise.

Einen atemberaubenden Augenblick lang gehen Arthur die schlimmsten Ängste, die er sich vorstellen kann, durch den Kopf; er weiß nur zu gut, wozu Menschen fähig sein können, die nicht bei Sinnen sind. Arthur weiß auch, dass weder Gwen noch Merlin sie hätten aufhalten können. „Gwen?“, fragt er plötzlich. Merlin sieht ihn mit großen Augen an und schüttelt eilig den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, sagt er schnell. „Arthur, Ihr wisst, ich würde es Euch sagen, wenn...“, sagt er, die Worte ersterben auf seinen Lippen. Er runzelt wieder die Stirn, lässt den Blick erneut auf seine Hände sinken und fährt langsam fort, die Kleider zusammenzufalten.

Arthurs Herz zieht ich zusammen. Er erhebt sich, geht auf Merlin zu, streckt die Hand nach ihm aus und schließt sie um seinen Unterarm. „Merlin“, sagt er leise, unfähig die Frage auszusprechen, die ihm auf der Zunge liegt, da er die Antwort viel zu sehr fürchtet. Er würde jeden Menschen töten, der versuchte, Gwen etwas anzutun, aber auch wenn er es nie zugäbe, würde er genau so leicht jeden umbringen, der Merlin etwas zuleide täte. Er drückt Merlins Arm, worauf sein Freund seufzt und ihn aus dem Augenwinkel ansieht. „Nein, Arthur“, sagt er sachte. Arthur sackt erleichtert zusammen und stützt sich mit der Hüfte am Bett ab. Arthur ist nicht sicher, ob er sich hätte zurückhalten können, sie niederzumetzeln, wenn sie Merlin zu nahe gekommen wären, ob verzaubert oder nicht.

„Dann sag mir, was geschehen ist“, fordert er ihn mit sanfterer Stimme auf, als er vorgehabt hat. „Ich weiß, dass etwas passiert ist, Merlin. Denk nur ja nicht, es sei mir nicht aufgefallen, wie du dich um Leon, Percival, Elyan und Gwaine herum verhältst.“ Nur weil Arthur Merlin so eindringlich ansieht, bemerkt er, wie dieser den Mund zusammenpresst, als er die vier Ritter erwähnt.

„Sie waren verzaubert“, sagt Merlin ruhig und mit Nachdruck, als wolle er sich selbst davon zu überzeugen versuchen, diese Worte zu glauben.

„Sie wissen nicht, was geschehen ist, nachdem ihr das Mädchen gefunden hat“, sagt Arthur vorsichtig und sieht zu, wie Merlin nickt, sieht zu, wie dieser schluckt, als er mit ruhelosen Fingern nach einem weiteren Hemd greift. „Du hast dir von Gwen das Versprechen geben lassen, nichts zu sagen“, sagt Arthur vorwurfsvoll und verwünscht sich selbst für den Ton, den er angeschlagen hat, selbst als er die Augen zusammenkneift, denn verdammt, Merlin ist sein Freund und Arthur will ihn nur helfen.

„Es war nicht ihr Fehler“, erwidert Merlin heiser und wirft Arthur einen Blick zu, der in diesem den Wunsch keimen lässt, noch einmal die Hand nach seinem Freund auszustrecken. Er klammert die Hände jedoch an seinen Seiten zusammen und kämpft gegen den Drang an, Merlin zu berühren und ihn zu trösten. Er hat schon jahrelang dagegen angekämpft und er ist gut darin, muss gut darin sein. Arthur nimmt eine andere Stellung ein, so dass er auf der Seite des Bettes sitzt und sich mit der Schulter an den Bettpfosten lehnt.

„Es ist ihnen auch aufgefallen, weißt du?“, sagt Arthur leise. „Dass du versuchst, nicht zusammenzuzucken, wenn sie in deine Nähe kommen, wenn sie mit dir reden.“ Merlin krümmt die Schultern und Arthur vergräbt seine Finger in der Decke, auf der er sitzt.

„Sie hat ihnen ihren Willen genommen“, sagt Merlin auf einmal, den Blick auf den Kamin auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers gerichtet. Seine Augen sind wässrig, aber die Tränen fließen nicht, selbst wenn er zweimal schlucken muss, bevor er fortfährt. „Sie hatten nur den Wunsch, sie zu beschützen, sie zu lieben, nehme ich an“, sagt er weiter und verzieht dann den Mund, „nicht dass das Liebe war.“ Er stößt verstimmt die Luft aus, bevor er das Hemd, das schlaff in seiner Hand hängt, auf das Bett wirft. Er verschränkt die Arme, senkt den Kopf und atmet tief ein. „Gwen und ich waren nichts für sie“, gesteht Merlin ein. „Oder, naja, vielleicht nicht nichts“, fügt er mit einem Schulterzucken an. „Vielleicht eher eine Gefahr, die sie daran hindern könnte, bei Lamia zu sein. Eine Gefahr für Lamia an sich.“ Er schnaubt. „Nur ein Diener“, flüstert er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Arthur.

Arthurs in die Bettdecke geklammerten Finger sind blutleer, bei der Akzeptanz in Merlins Stimme hämmert ihm der Kopf. Merlin ist seit langem nicht einfach [style type="italic"]nur[/style] mehr etwas, nicht für Arthur. „Haben sie dir weh getan?“, bringt er über die Lippen und fährt beinahe zusammen, als er den leeren Ausdruck in Merlins Augen sieht.

Merlin zuckt noch einmal mit den Schultern. „Ein paar blaue Flecke und barsche Worte“, sagt Merlin ablehnend und Arthur weiß, dass er lügt. Arthur hat Merlin schon so tun sehen, als läge er auf dem Sterbebett, dabei hatte er nur einen Holzsplitter im Finger. Und er hat Merlin schon fast auf dem Sterbebett liegen und so tun sehen, als hätte er nur einen Kratzer. Arthur weiß, er sollte sich Sorgen machen, wenn Merlin sagt, es sei nichts.

„Zeig's mir“, sagt er mit rauer Stimme und Merlin sieht ihn verwirrt an. Arthur lässt sich vom Bett gleiten und sagt sich, er tue es Merlin zuliebe, als er die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt, nicht mehr. Seine Hände zittern, als er nach dem Saum von Merlins Hemd greift. Merlin zieht überrascht die Luft ein, streckt die Hand aus und greift nach Arthurs Handgelenk.

„Arthur“, ergreift er das Wort und Arthur weiß, er will mit ihm diskutieren, versuchen, dies beiseitezuschieben, so wie sie es mit vielen anderen Dingen jahrelang gemacht haben. 

Arthur hebt den Blick und Merlin schluckt schwer, als er den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sieht. „Zeig's mir“, sagt Arthur noch einmal, dieses Mal mit festerer, bestimmterer Stimme.

Merlin atmet zittrig aus, bevor er bezwungen zusammensackt. Er fängt an, seine Tunika hochzuziehen, und dreht Arthur dabei den Rücken zu.

Die Blutergüsse klingen schon ab, sind aber immer noch klar zu erkennen. Arthur schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals und er sieht Rot. Die Wut darüber, was seine Ritter seinem Diener, _Merlin_ , angetan haben, nimmt ihm fast den Atem. Unbewusst bewegt er seine Hand, legt sie auf den schlimmsten Bluterguss auf Merlins Rücken. Er ist immer noch mehrheitlich schwarz, doch an den Rändern geht die Farbe in ein übles Violett über. Er spürt, wie Merlin bei der Berührung erschauert. Doch das bringt ihn nicht dazu, aus Gründen der geltenden Regeln von ihm abzulassen. Merlin so anzufassen ist etwas, worüber er schon oft nachgedacht hat. Stattdessen wird er mutiger, als er mit der einen Hand über Merlins Haut fährt und mit der anderen über Merlins Schulter, wo Kratzwunden zu sehen sind, an denen sich schon Schorf gebildet hat. Und Arthur fragt sich, wie schlimm sie wohl gewesen sein müssen, dass sie noch nicht verheilt sind.

„Arthur“, flüstert Merlin und Arthur schluckt schwer. Merlin versucht, zur Seite zu stehen und die Tunika wieder herunterzuziehen, aber Arthur erhascht einen Blick auf einen weiteren Bluterguss, packt Merlin am Arm, dreht ihn zu sich herum und zwingt ihn dazu, den Stoff höher zu schieben. Als Arthur Merlins Brustkasten sieht, meint er, sich übergeben zu müssen. Das deutliche Abzeichen eines Stiefels auf Merlins Brust starrt ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Er schluckt wieder und zwingt sich erneut, das Essen bei sich zu behalten, das beim Anblick, den Merlins Körper bietet, einen Weg zurück nach oben sucht. So viele Verletzungen, die Merlin von den Männern beigebracht worden sind, die Arthur losgeschickt hatte, um ihn zu beschützen... und Gwen.

„Erzähl mir“, sagt Arthur, der seine eigene Stimme kaum mehr wiedererkennt, „was sie dir angetan haben.“

Merlin reißt sich los, lässt seine Tunika heruntergleiten und Arthur lässt ihn gewähren, den Blick auf Merlins dunkle Haare gerichtet, mehr kann er nicht erkennen, denn der andere Mann starrt zu Boden. Und dann fängt Merlin an zu reden. Er erzählt Arthur mit vielen Unterbrüchen, Nägel kauend und sich auf die Lippen beißend, wie die Ritter ihn mit Worten und ihrer Körperkraft verletzten. Wie Gwen versuchte, ihm zu helfen, er sie aber davon abhielt, weil er die ganze Wucht des Zorns der verzauberten Ritter allein tragen wollte, um zu verhindern, dass sie zu weit gehen würden. Und hier hebt Merlin den Blick und grinst, wenn auch nur ganz schwach. „Ich wusste, Ihr würdet es nicht ertragen, wenn Gwen etwas geschähe.“

Darauf atmet Arthur tief ein. Er fühlt sich, als hätten ihm Merlins Worte einen Tritt in den Leib versetzt, und auf einmal ist alles zu viel. Dass Merlin sein Leben für Arthur aufs Spiel setzen würde, war nicht leicht zu akzeptieren gewesen, aber Arthur hatte es dennoch getan. Das Wissen, dass Merlin dasselbe auch für Guinevere tun würde, war auch keine Überraschung, schließlich ist sie auch Merlins Freundin. Aber die unausgesprochenen Worte, die besagen, dass Merlin sein Leben für weniger wichtig hält... Er packt Merlin, legt dem jüngeren Mann die Hand um den Nacken und zieht ihn an sich heran. „Wenn du denkst, ich könnte es ertragen, wenn dir etwas geschieht“, sagt er heiser an Merlins Schulter, „bist du ein noch größerer Idiot als ich dachte.“

Merlin hebt die Arme leicht an, zögerlich, als wüsste er nicht, ob Arthur es zulassen würde, aber sehr bald legt er Arthur die Arme um den Rücken und vergräbt die Finger im Stoff von Arthus Tunika. Arthur spürt, wie Merlins Körper bebt, hält ihn noch fester und wagt es, einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Haut hinter eines von Merlins lächerlichen, wunderbaren Ohren zu drücken. Merlin atmet zitternd aus und sagt leise: „Ihr dürft niemandem etwas sagen.“

Bei den Worten verspannt sich Arthur, ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, und Merlin lässt von ihm ab. Seine Augen sind aufgerissen, wässrig und von so dunklem Blau wie der Ozean. Arthur beißt die Zähne zusammen und hält Merlins Blick Stand. „Sie müssen es aber wissen, Merlin.“

Merlin geht noch mehr auf Distanz, Arthurs Hände lassen von ihm ab, genauso wie auch die Merlins von Arthur ablassen. Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, macht einen weiteren Schritt zurück und schüttelt den Kopf. „Müssen sie nicht“, sagt er so störrisch, wie nur Merlin es sein kann.

„Sie sind deine Freunde, Merlin“, blafft Arthur und will die Worte auch gleich wieder zurücknehmen, als Merlin zusammenzuckt. Sie _sind_ Merlins Freunde, aber Arthur versteht auch, wie schwer es Merlin im Moment fällt, das zu glauben... wie schwer das auch Arthur selbst fällt. So sehr er auch glaubt, dass Gwaine, Leon, Percival und Elyan wissen müssen, was sie getan haben, damit sie es wieder gutmachen können, ist sich Arthur auch bewusst, wie schwer es für Merlin sein müssen wird, zuzugeben, was geschehen ist und dass sein Vertrauen in sie alle verletzt worden ist.

Merlin sieht ihn finster an. „Es ihnen zu sagen, wird nichts daran ändern, was geschehen ist“, faucht er. „Mir geht’s _gut_ , Arthur“, fährt er fort, dreht sich zum Bett und greift nach einer weiteren Tunika. „Ich habe schon weit Schlimmeres durchgemacht“, murmelt er. Und Arthur denkt, dass Merlin ihm _endlich_ , endlich von seiner Zauberkraft erzählt und davon, was er schon alles für Arthur und für Camelot getan hat. Endlich wird Arthur die Gelegenheit bekommen, zum Ausdruck zu bringen, wie dankbar er ist, dass Merlin _hier_ ist, in seinem Leben. Aber die Minuten verstreichen in Schweigen und Arthur seufzt und fährt sich über den Nasenrücken.

„Sag mal, Merlin“, sagt Arthur ruhig, „wenn ich dich noch einmal losschicken würde, um zusammen mit Leon, Gwaine, Percival und Elyan ein Dorf zu retten, würdest du das tun?“ Arthur sieht, wie sich Merlins Finger fester um die Tunika klammern, die er in der Hand hält, wie sich sein ganzer Körper verspannt und er sich auf die Zähne beißt. Das ist Antwort genug. „Du weißt, dass sie verzaubert waren“, fährt er fort, ohne Merlin zu Wort kommen zu lassen, „aber du weißt nicht, ob sie das, was sie gesagt haben, nicht doch vielleicht so gemeint haben. Du weißt nicht, ob die Lamia nicht einfach ihre geheimsten, dunkelsten Gedanken zum Vorschein gebracht hat.“ Es schmerzt Arthur, das auch nur anzudeuten und Merlins Zweifel dadurch noch zu verstärken, aber er weiß, er muss jetzt so böse sein. „Und du wirst es auch nie wissen“, sagt er langsam, „wenn du nicht mit ihnen redest und ihnen _sagst_ , was passiert ist.“

Merlin starrt weiterhin die Tunika an, die er in der Hand hält, und Arthur rechnet beinahe damit, dass sie gleich in Flammen aufgeht, aber dann lässt Merlin sich gegen das Bett fallen und stützt sich darauf ab, den Kopf gesenkt. „Was soll ich denn sagen?“, fragt Merlin heiser. „Wie soll ich es ihnen erzählen?“

Arthur kommt nicht umhin, sich auf ihn zuzubewegen, eine warme Hand auf Merlins Rücken zu legen und mit dem Daumen sanft Merlins Schultern zu streicheln. Einen Moment lang ist er still, dann fährt er mit der Hand nach oben und drückt Merlins Nacken, der sich heiß anfühlt. „Du musst ihnen nichts sagen“, sagt er auf einmal und Merlin fährt auf und starrt ihn mit großen, verwirrten Augen an.

„Ihr habt gerade gesagt“, sagt er knirschend, die Augen vor Wut blitzend, und Arthur legt ihm die Hand nun auf die Schulter und schüttelt ihn leicht.

„ _Ich_ werde mit ihnen reden“, sagt er voller Ernst.

Und einfach so ist die Wut verschwunden und Merlin seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf. „Arthur“, erhebt er das Wort und Arthur gibt der Versuchung nach, Merlin wieder an sich zu ziehen.

Er ignoriert den überraschten Ton, der Merlin wegen der plötzlichen Umarmung über die Lippen kommt, und murmelt: „Überlass es einfach mir.“

Merlin drückt die Stirn an Arthurs Schulter und umklammert Arthurs Hüfte. „Ich sollte es tun“, nuschelt er und Arthur lässt seine Finger in Merlins Haare gleiten und zieht sanft daran.

„Ich kann dir auch befehlen, es zu lassen“, frotzelt er und grinst, als Merlin belustigt schnaubt. „Und jetzt komm“, sagt Arthur und gestattet sich, mit den Lippen noch einmal über Merlins Haut zu fahren, bevor er von ihm ablässt, „diese Hemden falten sich nicht von alleine.“ Er zwingt sich dazu, einen Schritt zurückzutreten. „Und meine Rüstung sollte poliert werden“, fügt er hinzu und deutet auf die Ecke, wo Merlin sie normalerweise aufbewahrt, bevor er sie wieder in die Waffenkammer zurückbringt. „Oh, und ich brauche meine Rede für nächste Woche“, fährt er fort und würde am liebsten lachen, als jede weitere Arbeit auf der Liste dazu führt, dass Merlins Augen immer schmaler werden.

Arthur dreht sich, geht zu seinem Arbeitstisch zurück und grinst, als Merlin murmelt: „Trottel.“ „Das habe ich gehört“, ruft er über seine Schulter.

Merlin hinter ihm schnaubt und sie verfallen in angenehmes Schweigen. Arthur liest sich weitere Berichte durch und Merlin wirtschaftet im Zimmer herum. Als es fast an der Zeit ist, dass Arthur sich für die Nacht zurückzieht, löscht Merlin alle Kerzen im Zimmer als Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht will, dass Arthur noch länger wach bleibt. Er bleibt aber noch einen Moment hinter Arthur stehen, bevor er die Finger über die Haare an Arthurs Hinterkopf gleiten lässt. Mit dem Daumen fährt er über die Haut gleich unter dem Kragen von Arthurs Tunika und Arthur schluckt schwer und mit klopfendem Herzen. „Danke“, flüstert Merlin leise und will die Hand gerade wieder wegziehen. Ohne es sich klar bewusst zu sein, streckt Arthur die Hand aus, packt Merlin am Handgelenk und hält ihn zurück. Er steht auf und wendet sich Merlin zu. Eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf schreit, dass er das nicht tun sollte, während eine andere, weit eindringlichere Stimme sich fragt, warum er sich Merlin so lange verweigert hat. Arthur sieht, wie Merlins Adamsapfel sich beim Schlucken bewegt und wie seine Augen dunkler werden, während er da steht und wartet, dass Arthur den ersten Schritt macht.

„Merlin“, murmelt Arthur und das ist alles, was Merlin braucht. Er drängt Arthur gegen den Schreibtisch und drückt ihm mit einem Stöhnen, das von jahrelangem Begehren spricht, die Lippen auf den Mund. Arthur gräbt seine Finger in Merlins dunkle Haare, wie er das schon so oft zuvor gerne getan hätte, und tut es Merlin mit Küssen und Stöhnen gleich. „Bleib hier“, murmelt er an Merlins Mund.

Sie stolpern zum Bett, verzweifelt und unbeholfen vor Lust, und reißen sich gegenseitig an den Kleidern, um an die Haut darunter zu kommen. Nach gefühlten Stunden, die sicher nur ein paar Minuten gedauert haben, hat Arthur Merlin ausgestreckt unter sich, nackt und hart und Arthurs Namen keuchend. Er fährt mit den Händen über die Haut, die zu berühren er sich immer erträumt hat, und betrachtet jede einzelne Reaktion auf seine Berührungen mit Hunger nach mehr. Er lässt seinen Mund über Merlins Schlüsselbein gleiten, den Brustkorb hinab, und spielt mit der Zunge neckend an Merlins Brustwarzen, bevor er seinen Weg nach unten fortsetzt, voller Sehnsucht, Merlin mit seiner Zunge zu schmecken.

„Arthur“, japst Merlin, eine Hand auf Arthurs Schulter gestützt, die Finger der anderen Hand in Arthurs Haar vergraben. Er zieht gerade stark genug an den Haaren, dass Arthur, der Merlins Schwanz im Mund hat, lauf aufstöhnt. Er muss Merlins Hüfte fest aufs Bett drücken, damit Merlin sich nicht zu stark aufbäumt, und Arthur denkt, dass er sich das _nächste Mal_ von Merlin einen blasen lassen und ihm seinen Schwanz so tief wie er will in den Mund stoßen wird. In dieser Nacht will Arthur jedoch einfach nur jeden einzelnen Augenblick genießen. 

Mit einem unzüchtigen Geräusch lässt Arthur Merlins Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten und gluckst, als Merlin dabei enttäuscht aufheult. Er rappelt sich hoch, um sich über Merlin zu beugen, und grinst auf seinen Diener, seinen _besten Freund_ hinab, während Merlin zu ihm hinauf blinzelt. _Das_ , denkt Arthur, ist es, was mir gefehlt hat.

Er würgt ein Stöhnen heraus, als Merlin die Finger um sein Glied schließt und es federleicht von oben bis unten streichelt. Mit dem Daumen wischt er die Flüssigkeit von der Eichel und Arthur fallen die Augen zu. Er kann nichts dagegen tun, dass seine Hüfte immer wieder in Merlins Richtung stößt, hungrig nach mehr, und als er die Augen wieder öffnet, grinst Merlin auf ihn hinab. Arthur kneift die Augen zusammen, legt sich anders hin, um seine Hand freizubekommen, greift mit dieser neben sich und grinst seinerseits hämisch, als Merlin sich ihm entgegen bäumt.

Auf einmal kommt Arthur der Gedanke, dass sie das schon jahrelang hätten haben können, und betrachtet den schrecklich schönen Merlin, der unter ihm liegt. Arthur lehnt sich nach vorn, fährt mit den Lippen über die Merlins und knabbert an der vollen Unterlippe, die ihm zehn Jahre lang fast den Verstand geraubt hat, bevor er die Zunge in Merlins Mundhöhle gleiten lässt und den Kuss verstärkt.

Merlin lässt von Arthur ab und schlägt Arthurs Hand weg, die Merlins Schwanz massiert, und Arthur zieht sie stirnrunzelnd zurück. „Was?“, faucht er, aber Merlin nimmt nur eine andere Haltung ein, breitet die Beine aus und schlingt sie um Arthur. Mit den Händen klammert er sich an Arthurs Rücken und zieht Arthur flach an seinen Körper, worauf beide nach Luft schnappen, als ihre Schwänze sich berühren. Merlin beugt sich hoch, küsst Arthur noch einmal und murmelt: „So, genau so.“

Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie beide zum Höhepunkt kommen, indem sie sich im Einklang bewegen und ihre Hände und Münder über nackte Haut gleiten lassen. Arthur passt immer auf Merlins Blutergüsse auf und hinterlässt selbst ein paar neue, angenehmere. Er gräbt seine Zähne in die fleischige Haut zwischen Merlins Schulter und Nacken, die Hände um Merlins Hüften gelegt, um ihn an sich zu ziehen, während er seinem Höhepunkt entgegen rast. Merlin bäumt sich unter ihm auf, warme Samenflüssigkeit bedeckt bald sie beide, als auch er sich schaudernd auf seine Erektion zubewegt, und Arthur beeilt sich, ihm zu folgen und die Schweinerei auf ihren Körpern noch größer zu machen, bevor er an Merlins Seite zusammenbricht, den Arm auf die Brust das jüngeren Mannes gelegt, den Kopf auf Merlins Schulter.

Sie versuchen immer noch, zu Atem zu kommen, als Merlin Anstalten macht, zu gehen, worauf Arthur ihn fester packt. Mit kaum geöffneten Augen murmelt er ein weiteres Mal: „Bleib hier.“ Merlin neben ihm entspannt sich, seine Lippen fahren über Arthurs Stirn wie ein Geist, und Arthur spürt, wie Merlin lächelt.

________________________________________

Arthur gibt Merlin den nächsten Tag frei, um Gaius zu helfen. Nach dem Aufwachen drückt er Küsse auf Merlins nackte Schulter und seinen Nacken, murmelt dabei vor sich hin, immer noch im Halbschlaf, und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als Merlin nah an sich zu ziehen und den Rest des Tages mit ihm im Bett zu verbringen. Aber Arthur hat ernsthaft vor, mit seinen Rittern zu sprechen, um Merlins Befürchtung, dass sie etwas von den Dingen, die sie getan und gesagt haben, ernst gemeint haben könnten, ein und für allemal zu vertreiben. Ein Teil von ihm möchte sie am liebsten dafür bestrafen, dass sie Merlin weh getan haben, aber Arthur weiß, dass das nicht gerecht wäre. Und außerdem weiß er nur zu gut, dass die Ritter genauso hart mit sich ins Gericht gehen werden, wie er es täte, wenn er könnte.

Sobald sie beide angezogen sind und Merlin Arthur das Frühstück gebracht hat, das Arthur mit ihm teilt, geht Arthur mit Merlin zur Zimmertür und hält ihn auf, indem er ihm die Hand auf den Arm legt. „Treffen wir uns heute Abend wieder hier?“, fragt er.

Merlin schmunzelt. „Ich bin Ihr Diener, Arthur“, sagt er neckisch, „das gehört zu meiner Arbeit.“ Arthur spielt beleidigte Leberwurst und Merlin gibt nach, lehnt sich an Arthur und streckt ihm verspielt die Zunge in den Mund. „Selbstverständlich“, sagt er, zieht den Kopf zurück und zeigt dabei das wohl bekannte alberne Grinsen, das in Arthur den Wunsch weckt, Merlin durch die Haare zu fahren und ihn zu küssen. Früher hat er es sich nie erlaubt, diesem Drang nachzugeben, aber jetzt tut er es und lächelt beim Kuss, bevor er schließlich von Merlin ablässt, damit dieser Gaius helfen gehen und Arthur sich mit seinen Ritter befassen kann.

Arthur hat das Entsetzen auf den Gesichtern von Leon, Gwaine, Percival und Elyan bereits erwartet, fühlt sich aber dennoch getröstet, nun einen Beweis mehr dafür zu haben, dass seine Ritter Merlin nie bewusst weh tun würden. Er zählt ausdruckslos Merlins Verletzungen auf und gibt den Ablauf der Vorfälle so wieder, wie er ihn von Merlin geschildert bekommen hat.

„Sire“, sagt Leon ernst, „Ihr wisst, wir würden _niemals_...“

Arthur hebt seine Hand und sofort herrscht wieder Schweigen. „Ich weiß, dass keiner von Euch ihm jemals etwas angetan hätte“, sagt er ruhig, „wenn Ihr bei Sinnen gewesen wärt. Und das weiß auch Merlin. Es bleibt aber dabei, dass Ihr ihn verletzt _habt_ “, fügt er hinzu und sieht, wie jeder der Ritter anders reagiert. Gwaines Reaktion ist die augenscheinlichste, sein Unmut darüber, dass Merlin ihnen alles verschweigen wollte, steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Arthur weiß zweifellos, dass Gwaine sich mehr darüber ärgert, dass Merlin ihnen diese Kenntnisse ersparen wollte, als über irgendetwas anderes. 

„Sein Vertrauen in Euch“, fährt Arthur fort und seufzt, als er den Schmerz sieht, den jeder seiner Ritter zu verbergen versucht, weil sie jetzt natürlich den Grund kennen, weshalb Merlin sich ihnen gegenüber so seltsam verhalten hat. Arthur schüttelt den Kopf und fährt sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. „Ich hege keinen Zweifel daran, dass jeder von Euch Wiedergutmachung für Eure Taten leisten will“, sagt er vorsichtig. Die vier Ritter richten sich auf und nicken. Arthur will die Sache nicht mehr in die Länge ziehen als nötig. Er hat ihnen alles erzählt und weiß, dass jeder auf Merlin zugehen und sich für seine Worte und Taten entschuldigen wird. Er bedeutet ihnen mit der Hand, dass sie entlassen sind, hält sie aber auf, als sie zur Tür kommen. „Geht einfach nicht alle auf einmal zu ihm“, sagt er mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

________________________________________

Elyan ist der erste, der auf Merlin zugeht. Auch wenn Merlin wusste, dass Arthur die Absicht gehabt hatte, mit seinen Rittern zu sprechen, hatte er doch nicht erwartet, so schnell mit ihnen konfrontiert zu werden. Elyans Entschuldigung kommt von Herzen und natürlich nimmt Merlin sie an, selbst wenn Elyan dem Zauber der Lamia am wenigsten lange ausgesetzt gewesen war, bevor sie ihn angriff, und er daher am wenigsten mit Merlin zu tun gehabt hatte, während er verzaubert war. Merlin ist aber dennoch dankbar für die Entschuldigung, obwohl sie ihn etwas in Verlegenheit bringt. Schließlich ist er nur ein Diener.

________________________________________

Percival kommt als nächstes und Merlin kämpft gegen den Drang an, einen Schritt zurück zu machen, als der größere Mann in Gaius‘ Gemächer tritt. Das Herz rast ihm in der Brust, als er sich daran erinnert, wie Percival bedrohlich über ihm gestanden und Drohungen ausgestoßen hatte, die Augen kalt und hasserfüllt. Er zuckt zusammen, als er sich der Schmerzen, Percivals riesiger Fäuste und dessen Füße in den Stiefeln erinnert.

Auch diese Entschuldigung kommt von Herzen, und Merlin nickt und sagt, dass er ihm natürlich vergibt, selbst wenn er immer noch etwas auf der Hut ist. Aber dann lässt Percival beschämt den Kopf hängen und sagt, er habe sein Versprechen gebrochen, das er Lancelot gegeben habe, dass er Merlin beschützen würde, und da geht Merlin eilig auf ihn zu, legt eine Hand auf Percivals muskulösen Arm und verspricht, dass er ihm alles vergibt.

„Lancelot wäre stolz auf den Ritter, der Ihr geworden seid“, sagt Merlin ruhig und aufrichtig. Beim Gedanken an den Verlust Lancelots wird ihm das Herz schwer. Als Percival seine starken Arme um ihn schlingt und ihn fest umarmt, quietscht Merlin überrascht auf, bevor Percival ihn lächelnd wieder loslässt. Merlin sieht verwirrt zu, wie Percival aus der Tür schlüpft, und schüttelt den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder ans Mahlen der Heilkräuter macht, wie Gaius es ihm aufgetragen hat.

________________________________________

Die Tür zu Gaius’ Gemächern wird krachend aufgestoßen und knallt gegen die Wand, als Gwaine grollend auf Merlin zu marschiert. Merlin kann nicht anders, als mit weit aufgerissenen Augen einen Schritt zurück zu machen, worauf Gwaine wie angewurzelt stehenbleibt und ihn schuldbewusst ansieht. „Wie konntest du mir das verschweigen?“, fragt Gwaine mit ernsterer Stimme, als Merlin je von ihm gehört hat.

„Ihr wart verzaubert“, erwidert Merlin vorsichtig und wendet sich verkrampft wieder den Kräutern zu.

„Ich hatte, wir alle hatten, das Recht, Bescheid zu wissen“, sagt Gwaine und kommt einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du musst wissen, dass ich nie...“

„Ich weiß“, sagt Merlin schnell, sieht zu Gwaine hinauf und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es erschien mir nur nicht fair, es euch zu erzählen“, fährt er leise und mit gesenktem Kopf fort. „Ihr habt das ja nicht aus freien Stücken getan.“

Gwaine lässt sich auf die Bank auf der anderen Seite des Tisches sinken. „Und es war auch nicht fair, dass du dich allein damit auseinandersetzen musstest“, betont Gwaine.

Merlins Lippen zucken. „Ich bin härter im Nehmen als es scheint“, witzelt er. 

Gwaine stößt ein Lachen aus und schüttelt den Kopf. „Merlin“, ergreift er das Wort, aber Merlin schüttelt den Kopf.

„Gwaine, ich weiß, okay. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung.“

„[style type="italic"]Nichts[/style] ist in Ordnung“, sagt Gwaine bestimmt. Er erhebt sich wieder, geht langsam um den Tisch herum, stellt sich zu Merlin und legt seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist mein _bester_ Freund, Merlin“, sagt er leise. „Was wir getan haben, was _ich_ getan habe“, fährt er fort, schluckt und legt Merlin die Hand an die Wange. Mehr sagt er nicht, zieht Merlin nur an sich und umarmt Merlin so herzlich, dass dieser die Umarmung nach nur einem Moment des Zögerns erwidert. Neben Arthur ist Gwaine Merlins engster Freund in Camelot. „Es tut mir leid“, murmelt Gwaine an Merlins Schulter und Merlin drückt seinen Freund noch fester, bevor er lachend von ihm ablässt.

„Es ist alles gut, Gwaine“, sagt Merlin und gibt dem Ritter einen Stoß mit der Schulter. „Ich vergebe dir.“

Gwaine grinst und wirft sich die Haare über die Schulter. „Natürlich tust du das“, sagt er neckend. „Du magst mich viel zu sehr, um lange wütend auf mich zu sein“, fügt er an, als er sich gegenüber von Merlin hinsetzt, die Füsse aufstützt und Merlin alles von seinen Abenteuern in der  
Taverne während der vergangenen Woche erzählt.

Als Gaius zurückkommt und missbilligend die Augenbrauen hoch zieht, laufen Merlin, der sich vor lauter Lachen krümmt, Tränen über die Wangen. Gwaines Gegenwart an seiner Seite ist warm und tröstlich.

________________________________________

Leon ist er letzte, der auf Merlin zugeht, der in der Waffenkammer sitzt und Arthurs Schwert und Rüstung überprüft. Das freudige Lachen darüber, dass er Merlin gefunden hat, wandelt sich in Enttäuschung, als Merlin zusammenzuckt, sobald Leon seinen Namen ruft.

„Entschuldigung“, murmelt Merlin mit niedergeschlagenen Augen. Leon seufzt und lässt sich neben Merlin auf die Bank sinken.

„Du bist nicht derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss, Merlin“, sagt Leon leise und starrt sich auf die Hände. Von allen Rittern hatte Leon die schlimmsten Dinge gesagt. Merlin hätte ein paar Blutergüsse mehr dem tiefen Schmerz vorgezogen, den Leons Worte hinterlassen hatten.

Merlin sitzt weiter über Arthurs Rüstung gebeugt da und sagt kein Wort. Es ist nicht fair, denkt er, dass er die Entschuldigungen der anderen Ritter so leicht akzeptieren konnte, sich aber nicht überwinden kann, Leon seiner Vergebung zu versichern.

„Bevor du nach Camelot kamst“, ergreift Leon plötzlich das Wort, gerade laut genug, dass Merlin es hören kann, „war Arthur wie sein Vater.“ Er betrachtet Merlin einen Moment lang und stellt dann klar: „Ich will nicht respektlos gegenüber Uther sein, er war in den meisten Belangen ein guter König.“ Leon seufzt und reibt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Aber er war nicht immer ein guter Vater und darunter hat Arthur gelitten. Er hat sich so sehr nach Uthers Anerkennung und Aufmerksamkeit gesehnt, dass er bereit war, seinem Vater blind zu folgen.“

Merlin nickt, denn er kann sich daran erinnern, wie Arthur war, als er nach Camelot kam. Er war ein Tyrann. Ein arroganter, aufgeblasener Trottel.

„Ich bin schon viele Jahre ein Ritter, Merlin”, fährt Leon fort. „Schon bevor Arthur alt genug war, um zu regieren.“ Leon stützt die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und starrt auf die Schwerter, die in einer Reihe vor ihm an der Wand hängen.

Merlin hebt stirnrunzelnd den Blick. Er weiß nicht genau, warum Leon ihm das erzählt und wohin er damit zielt. Leon wendet sich ihm zu, sieht Merlins Verwirrung, lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Dann kam ein Junge, nicht viel jünger als Arthur selbst, nach Camelot“, sagt Leon reumütig. „Ein Junge, der, nach dem, was man hört, etwas bekloppt war“, witzelt er. „Er setzte sich gegen Arthur durch und sagte ihm, er sei ein Arsch.“ Hier lacht Leon und grinst Merlin strahlend an, so dass Merlin gar nicht anders kann, als ebenfalls zu grinsen. Er kann sich immer noch gut an den Ausdruck auf Arthurs Gesicht an jenem Tag erinnern.

„Er war ein Arsch“, sagt Merlin immer noch grinsend. „Und ist es manchmal immer noch.“

Leon nickt mit einem Lächeln. „Manchmal“, stimmt er leise zu. „Aber er ist ein guter Mensch“, sagt er weiter, „ein guter König.“ Leon dreht sich um und fängt ernst Merlins Blick ein. „Du hast ihm dabei geholfen, das zu werden, Merlin. Du hast Arthur merken lassen, dass er mehr sein kann als der Tyrann, der er war.“

Merlin spürt, wie er rot wird, und schüttelt den Kopf. „Sir Leon“, sagt er und schnellt hoch, als Leon die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt und ihm sanft die Finger um den Arm legt.

„Du bist _mehr_ als nur ein Diener, Merlin“, fährt Leon ruhig fort. „Du bist Arthurs Freund, sein Vertrauter und manchmal auch sein Ratgeber.“ Bei den Worten bleibt Merlin der Mund offen stehen und Leon grinst. „Wir sehen, wie Arthur ist, wenn er in deiner Nähe ist“, sagt er sanft. „Du bedeutest ihm mehr, als...“ Leon hustet, lässt von Merlin ab und reibt sich den Nacken. „Was ich sagen will, ist, dass du für Arthur schon lange nicht einfach nur ein Diener bist.“ Er wendet sich Merlin zu und sieht ihn an. „Und auch für mich nicht. Du bist ein Freund, Merlin, für uns alle“, sagt Leon voller Ernst. „Ein Freund, den ich sehr verletzt habe, und dafür entschuldige ich mich. Ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages wirst vergeben können.“ Leon kommt auf die Füße, nickt Merlin zu und dreht sich dann zur Tür.

„Wartet!“, ruft Merlin und legt Arthurs Rüstung auf den Boden, damit er aufstehen kann. Er nimmt tief Luft. „Leon“, sagt er vorsichtig und bemerkt, wie Leon über das fehlende ‚Sir‘ lächelt. „Es gibt nichts zu vergeben“, sagt er bestimmt, selbst als Leon schon protestierend den Mund öffnet. „Ihr, Gwaine, Percival und Elyan wart verzaubert und habt nicht aus freien Stücken gehandelt. Das weiß ich.“ Er nimmt einen Schritt nach vorn und holt tief Luft. „Ihr seid meine Freunde“, sagt er mit leicht zittriger Stimme, „und ich weiß, dass keiner von euch diese Dinge gesagt oder getan hätte, wenn die Lamia nicht gewesen wäre.“ Merlin muss zugeben, dass er Zweifel gehabt hat, aber jetzt weiß er, wie lächerlich die gewesen sind.

„Es tut mir aber immer noch leid“, sagt Leon ernst und Merlin grinst.

„Danke“, erwidert Merlin.

Leon gibt ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter und Merlin, der strahlend und erleichtert grinst, weicht ihm nicht aus. „Heute Nachmittag kommst du also zum Übungsplatz?“, fragt Leon vorsichtig.

Merlin lacht. „Wo sollte ich sonst hingehen?“

________________________________________

„Die Ritter waren bei mir“, sagt Guinevere, als sie Arthurs Sitzungszimmer betritt. Er blickt auf und lächelt. „Du hast also mit Merlin gesprochen“, sagt sie.

Arthur nickt, runzelt leicht die Stirn, als er sich an die Blutergüsse auf Merlins Körper erinnert, und wird rot, als ihm der einfällt, den er Merlin in der vergangenen Nacht verpasst hat. „Ja“, sagt er und räuspert sich.

Gwen betrachtet ihn ein paar Minuten lang eingehend und nickt dann. Ihr Blick wandert zum Buntglasfenster. „Du hast mit ihm über mehr gesprochen als nur über die Ritter“, sagt sie und versucht, einen leichten Ton anzuschlagen, was ihr aber nicht ganz gelingt.

Arthur sieht sie an. Es tut ihm weh, zu wissen, dass er sie verletzt hat. Er erhebt sich, stellt sich zu ihr und legt ihr die Hände um die Taille. „Guinevere“, sagt er sanft. „Du weißt, dass ich dich sehr lieb habe.“

Gwen dreht sich um und lächelt ihn mit strahlenden Augen an. „Ich weiß“, stimmt sie ihm zu. „Aber nicht ganz so, wie du ihn lieb hast“

Er könnte versuchen, es zu leugnen, aber Arthur ist es müde, so zu tun, als sei ihm Merlin weniger wichtig, als er es tatsächlich ist. Schließlich legt er den Kopf schief und sagt: „Genauso wie du mich auch nicht so sehr liebst, wie du Lancelot geliebt hast.“ Das ist der Zeitpunkt, in dem Guinevere anfängt zu weinen, und Arthur wischt ihr die Tränen weg. Sie lächelt, aber es ist ein aufgesetztes Lächeln. „Du wirst meine Königin sein“, murmelt Arthur. „Wenn du immer noch bereit dazu bist.“

Darauf lächelt sie etwas natürlicher und umfasst Arthurs Kinn sanft mit der Hand. „Das ist es, was ich immer wollte“, bekennt sie leise. „Und jetzt geh“, sagt sie und lässt ihn los. „Merlin wartet bestimmt schon auf dich.“

Arthur lehnt sich vor, drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und wendet sich dann zum Gehen. Er wird Guinevere immer gern haben, aber ihm ist bewusst geworden, dass Merlin derjenige ist, den er _liebt_.

________________________________________

Merlin hat den halben Tag damit verbracht, entweder vor lauter Freude zu erröten, wenn er an Arthur denkt, oder beim Gedanken an Gwen beschämt den Kopf zu senken. Als es schließlich Abend wird, hat er Magenkrämpfe und kämpft mit dem Entscheid, den es zu fällen gilt.

Er grinst die Köchin an, die Arthurs Tablett füllt und auch noch eine Extraportion für Merlin dazu tut, wie sie es immer macht, wenn Arthur nicht mit Gwen zusammen ist, denn sie weiß, dass Arthur mit Merlin essen wird, bevor die beiden zusammen in Arthurs Gemächer hoch steigen. Merlin flüstert vorsichtig ein Wort, um Arthurs Mahl wieder aufzuwärmen, das auf dem Weg kalt geworden ist, stößt die Tür auf und stellt das Tablett auf den Tisch.

Da Arthur noch nicht zurück ist, macht Merlin sich daran, sorgfältig den Tisch zu decken, und zwingt sich, den Blick von Arthurs Bett abzuwenden, wann immer dieser sich dort hin verirren will. Er hat Arthur seit dem Training am Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen. Arthur hat ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf die Schultern geklopft und bei ihm damit ein Kribbeln im Bauch verursacht, Leon, Gwaine, Percival und Elyan haben ihre Scherze mit ihm getrieben und Merlin hat sie einfach machen lassen. 

Er treibt sich unruhig am Tisch herum, schnappt sich eine Traube und steckt sie sich während des Wartens in den Mund. Dann dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis sich die Tür zu Arthurs Gemächern öffnet und sie sich beide gegenüberstehen und sich anstarren, als hätten sie sich monatelang nicht mehr gesehen. Arthur grinst, kommt einen Schritt auf ihn zu, zieht sich den Mantel aus und legt diesen auf den Tisch. „Für einmal pünktlich“, sagt Arthur neckend.

Merlin verdreht die Augen und sieht zu, wie Arthur um den Tisch herum kommt, bis er ganz nah bei Merlin steht. „Ah, Arthur“, sagt er und beißt sich auf die Lippe.

Arthurs Finger, die Merlins Nacken streicheln, bringen Merlin zum Erschauern und der Zauberer kann nicht umhin, sich mit stockendem Atem an Arthur zu lehnen und die Augen zufallen zu lassen, als Arthur ihm einen Kuss gibt. Doch dann reißt er sich wieder los, außer Atem, schon fast hart und so erregt, dass er die Finger in seine Hose krallen muss, um sie nicht wieder nach Arthur auszustrecken. „Gwen“, krächzt er und Arthur runzelt die Stirn.

„Was soll mit ihr sein?“, fragt er, geht wieder näher an Merlin heran und schaut noch finsterer drein, als Merlin noch einmal einen Schritt zurück macht. „Merlin“, faucht er.

„Wir können das Gwen doch nicht antun“, protestiert Merlin, der ganz elend aussieht, schuldig und untröstlich auf einmal.

Arthurs Miene hellt sich auf und er schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. „Guinevere weiß schon Bescheid, Merlin“, sagt er und hätte beim Anblick des empörten Ausdrucks auf Merlins Gesicht am liebsten laut herausgelacht. „Seit Jahren schon.“

Nun ist es an Merlin, die Stirn zu runzeln. „Seit Jahren?“

Arthur zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du warst nicht wirklich vorsichtig, Merlin“, witzelt Arthur.

„Ich?“, quäkt Merlin. „Was ist mit Euch? Ihr habt mir die ganze Zeit auf den Mund gestarrt und...“ Arthur lässt seinen Blick mit dunkler werden Augen auf Merlins Mund sinken und Merlin schluckt schwer. „Genau so“, sagt er mit tiefer, erregter Stimme.

Arthur reißt seinen Blick von Merlins Mund los und sieht ihm mit einem schiefen Grinsen in die Augen. „Das ist ja wohl kaum mein Fehler“, murmelt er und geht wieder näher an Merlin heran. „Wo du dich doch dauernd auf die Lippen gebissen und mit der Zunge darüber gefahren bist.“ Arthur streckt die Hand aus, legt sie Merlin auf die Wange und fährt mit dem Daumen über Merlins weiche, rote Unterlippe, die danach schreit, geküsst zu werden. Er zieht Merlin an sich und murmelt an dessen Mund: „So ein Schelm.“

Merlin atmet beleidigt auf, lässt seine Finger in Arthurs Haare sinken und zieht ihn zurück. „Wollt Ihr wirklich, dass ich aufzeige, wer hier tatsächlich der Schelm ist?“, will er wissen und erinnert sich an all die Zeiten, in denen Arthur ohne Hemd, nackt und verschwitzt rumgelaufen ist. Und an all die Zeiten, in denen Merlin ihn ankleiden und entkleiden musste und ihn nie richtig berühren durfte.

Arthur lächelt süffisant. „Ich hoffe eigentlich eher darauf, dass du genug geredet hast“, sagt er trocken und fährt mit den Fingern vom Saum von Merlins Tunika zur Haut darunter.

„Und Gwen?“, muss Merlin doch noch einmal fragen.

Arthur seufzt und drückt sein Gesicht an Merlins Nacken. „Camelot braucht eine Königin“, sagt er ruhig. „Sie weiß, dass ich sie sehr lieb habe, aber sie weiß auch, dass ich nicht in sie verliebt bin.“

Merlin schluckt und streichelt Arthur über den Rücken. „Und wir?“, flüstert Merlin.

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen“, gesteht Arthur ein und verstärkt den Griff seiner Hände um Merlins Hüfte. „Aber ich kann dir die deine nicht abnehmen.“

Merlin grinst in Arthurs Haare hinein und drückt den König aus dem Weg und auf das Bett. „Hört jetzt auf zu reden.“

Arthur stößt ein Lachen aus und lässt sich von Merlin umherschubsen. „So kannst du nicht mit mir sprechen“, sagt er neckisch.

Merlin schnauft höhnisch, unschlüssig, ob er Arthur noch näher zum Bett stoßen oder ihn für einen weiteren Kuss an sich ziehen soll. Er hat das schon so lange gewollt und nie darauf zu hoffen gewagt. Er hört auf, Arthur zu stoßen und sich dem Bett zu nähern. Arthur hat seine Entscheidung getroffen, nun ist es an Merlin, auch die seine zu treffen. Er schluckt, seine Hände sind nass vor Schweiß. Alles, was Merlin je gewollt hat, war es, dass Arthur weiß, wer er _wirklich_ ist. „Arthur“, sagt er heiser und Arthur sieht ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ich muss Euch etwas sagen.“

Arthur betrachtet Merlin eine Weile, einerseits frustriert über Merlins schlechtes Timing, andererseits außer sich vor Freude, dass Merlin endlich, _endlich_ genug Vertrauen in ihn hat, um ihm von der Magie zu erzählen. Er schüttelt den Kopf und packt Merlin vorne an dessen Tunika. „Hör auf zu reden“, weist er ihn an.

„Aber“, protestiert Merlin und Arthur zieht ihn an den Kleidern näher an sich heran.

„Das ist ein Befehl“, fügt er hinzu.

Merlin blickt ihn finster an. „Seid nicht so ein Arsch.“

„Du darfst immer noch nicht so mit mir reden“, brummt Arthur und schafft es endlich, Merlin zu entkleiden.

„Es ist wichtig“, beteuert Merlin, als Arthur ihn aufs Bett stößt.

„Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es schon seit _Jahren_ weiß, hältst du dann die Klappe?“, fragt Arthur wie nebenbei, während er sich mit den Bändern von Merlins Kniehose abmüht, nach ein paar Augenblicken aufgibt und sie einfach aufreißt. Merlin rührt sich nicht mehr, sagt kein Wort mehr, und, wie Arthur sieht, als er aufblickt, atmet auch nicht mehr. Er gibt Merlin einen Klaps auf das Bein. „Atme schon, du Idiot“, sagt er strafend und seufzt erleichtert, als Merlin tief in die Lungen einatmet.

„Ja“, sagt Merlin. Arthur stöhnt laut auf und entledigt sich sich seiner eigenen Kleider, bevor er aufs Bett krabbelt, um sich dort Merlins nacktem Körper anzunehmen.

„Ich schwör's, wenn du nicht aufhörst zu reden, stecke ich dich eine Woche lang in den Fußblock!“

Merlin sieht ihn auch dann noch böse an, als er seine Hände um Arthurs Hüften legt. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich in Euch sehe“, murrt er.

Arthur grinst und lehnt sich runter, um Merlins Mund mit seinem einzufangen. „Soll ich dir all meine königlichen Qualitäten auflisten?“, murmelt er in Merlins Mund hinein und lacht, als Merlin zur Antwort nach seiner Unterlippe schnappt. „Ich bin mutig“, fängt Arthur an und verteilt Küsse auf Merlins Hals. „Loyal, gutaussehend, großartig...“

„Ein hochmütiger“, murmelt Merlin in sich hinein, „arroganter Trottel.“ Als Arthur mit der Zunge über den Bluterguss auf seiner Schulter fährt, stockt ihm der Atem.

„Idiot“, nuschelt Arthur und plagt die Haut, die er in der Nacht zuvor gebissen hat, was Merlin dazu bringt, sich zu krümmen. Beide ziehen zischend die Luft ein, als sich ihre Schwänze berühren. 

In Merlins Augen blitzt Magie auf und auf einmal findet Arthur sich unter dem jüngeren Mann wieder und starrt ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wie war das?“, will Merlin wissen und grinst süffisant auf ihn hinunter.

Arthurs Lippen verziehen sich langsam zu einem Grinsen und seine Augen werden ganz dunkel, als er mit den Hüften wackelt. „Großartig“, sagt er, die Stimme heiser vor Lust. „Absolut großartig.“


End file.
